


In my cold arms you stay

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by 'Cold Arms' by Mumford & Sons</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my cold arms you stay

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't help myself.

**_Weekend wreckers take the streets_ **

**_With abandon in their eyes_ **

**_But in our bedroom we’re bloodshot and beat_ **

**_And never so alive_ **

Because after Allison died Chris is a wreck. He goes out in the middle of the night, gets to the nearest bar and drinks as much as he can take, gets into fights just to feel  _something_.

And maybe one night Peter is in one of those bars that Chris has walked into and for a while he just sits there and observes. And after his fifth shot of whiskey Chris drops his phone on the ground and as he goes down to take his shirt lifts up and Peter hisses as he sees the bruises. And he just gets up, walks towards the hunter and drags him out of the place and back into his house.

**_And I know what’s on your mind_ **

**_God knows I put it there_ **

**_But if I took it back_ **

**_We’d be nowhere_ **

**_You’d be nowhere again_ **

And Peter can’t help but feel a little bit guilty because this is all their fault. They started it, back in high school. They were stupid enough to think that a hunter and a wolf could be together without their families finding out. That they can keep it a secret and just be happy together. But it doesn’t work that way. Because Gerard finds out, of course he does, and he moves them away without a second thought, revenge already on his mind. And a few years later Kate is back in town and Peter is burning with the rest of his family.

**_Now look at you all torn up_ **

**_I left you waiting to bleed_ **

**_I guess the truth works two ways_ **

**_Maybe the truth’s not what we need_ **

And when Chris wakes up the next morning, his head and body screaming with pain, he remembers Peter dragging him out of the bar, he remembers the wolf soft words, he remembers the gentle touch of Peter’s fingers. Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen makes him realize that the wolf is still there and Chris loses it. He grabs his knife from the night stand, walks into the room and just throws himself at Peter, slicing his flesh again and again and again until he’s too exhausted to move, until he collapses towards Peter’s bloody form, tears falling down his cheeks. And Peter just wraps his hands around the man and holds him close, closer than they’ve been in years.

**_But in my cold arms_ **

**_You don’t sleep_ **

**_In my cold arms_ **

**_Your fear beats_ **

**_In my cold arms_ **

**_You stay_ **

And this is pretty much how things are for the first few weeks. And one night, two months after Peter basically moved in with the hunter, Chris doesn’t reach for the bottle that waits for him right next to his plate of food. And Peter looks at him with a tiny spark of hope in his eyes, the corners of his lips slightly jumping up. And later that night when they’re lying on the bed, arms wrapped around each other, Chris mumbles  _I’m sorry_  again and again and right before he falls into sleep Peter hears a quiet  _don’t leave me_.

“Never.” Peter whispers and plants a soft kiss on Chris’ temple. They’re all that they have left and Peter’s not letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a fic this one. But I still like it.


End file.
